


Breaking the circle

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finally break the circle to give their relationship a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the circle

**Title:** Breaking the circle  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rodolphus  
 **Prompt:** a broken circle  
 **Rating:** M15  
 **Length:** 400  
 **Summary:** The finally break the circle to give their relationship a chance.

All they did was go around in a never ending circle. They would get together, have a row, not speak for a few days, make up, and then do the same thing all over again. Hermione had had enough of it. She wanted someone to rely on, and someone to come home to at night. Not someone who would constantly push her away.

Hermione knew that Rodolphus had trust issues because Bellatrix had put him under the imperious curse and made sure that he had become a Death Eater, but she had to remind him that she was not Bellatrix.

Now, however, was the time to break out of the damn thing.

Hermione flooed to Lestrange Manor and walked the familiar route to the family’s library. She knew that it was the place he took refuge in after one of their fights.

“Rodolphus?” she called into the room.

“Hermione, what are you doing here?” he answered walking over to the door.

“We need to talk about us.” Hermione said bluntly. She caught a look of fear cross his face before he managed to school his features.

“Very well. Is this room suitable?” he asked.

“Yes.” She replied and followed him to the couch and took a seat next to him.

“What do you want to talk about exactly?”

“We need to stop this vicious circle that’s going on. I want this to work between us, I really do, but if you keep comparing me to _her_ than I will leave. I am _not_ her, nor will I do the things she did, and if you can’t see that then we can’t be together.”

Rodolphus sighed. “I am sorry for comparing you to her Hermione. I know you are not her, and I never want you to be. You are amazing the way you are, and I feel as if I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do!” Hermione exclaimed.

“No I don’t.” He said looking into her eyes. “You are too good, and too pure to be wasted on me. That’s part of the reason I keep pushing you away. I want you to find someone better than me.”

“I want you and no one else. Please, let us try properly. If it doesn’t work then we can go our separate ways, but not until we’ve tried.” Hermione pleaded.

“Alright, we can try.” Rodolphus said sounding defeated.


End file.
